Various techniques for assigning players of an online game to a shard are known. For example, conventional systems may place a player into a shard when the player joins the game, based solely on profile characteristics obtained when the player creates an account for the game.
Conventional systems, however, suffer from various drawbacks and inefficiencies relating to associating players of an online game to a shard. For example, conventional systems may fail to facilitate the association of a player of an online game to a shard based on aggregated data related to third party latency and further based on social graphs associated with the player.